


Darling, I want to destroy you

by bravo_Stiles (Lorgo)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6274441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorgo/pseuds/bravo_Stiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Я хочу тебя уничтожить, — шепчет Пэн.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darling, I want to destroy you

— Я хочу тебя уничтожить, — шепчет Пэн на ухо Киллиану. — Разрушить до основания. Разнести в щепки.

Киллиан знает, что это пустые слова. Пэн никогда не посмеет убить его — слишком уж он тому нужен. И дело даже вовсе не в заданиях, с которыми вполне могут справиться потерянные мальчики, и не во взаимовыгодном сотрудничестве (выгодном только Пэну, если честно).

— Не сможешь, — улыбается Киллиан. — Я тебе нужен.

Нужен, чтобы как-то удовлетворять похоть, кипящую в подростковом теле. Ни один потерянный мальчик не в состоянии дать ему того, что дает Киллиан — они, в конце концов, все еще дети, и это им неинтересно. Хотя, может быть, Феликс в своей слепой любви согласился бы.

Но Пэну не нужны слепцы. Ему нужен тот, кто не будет исходить слюной от обожания, не будет готов подставиться по первому зову — нет, ему нужна борьба. Пэн любит действие, и ему нравится, что за то, кто кого будет трахать, приходится сражаться.

Конечно, как он утверждает, Пэн побеждает всегда, но иногда ему нравится поддаваться, так что Киллиану нет нужды постоянно подставлять тылы. Кроме того, он в состоянии победить Пэна, когда тот не использует магию Неверленда, хотя такое случается редко.

Но сегодня не такой случай.

— Когда-нибудь смогу, — шепчет, ухмыляясь, Пэн, прижимая Киллиана к дереву, и кусает его за ухо. — Но ты прав, капитан. Ты мне нужен.

Он прижимается губами к его шее и кусает, оставляя следы от зубов, которые с помощью его магии исчезнут к утру. Киллиану остается только откинуть голову и вцепиться в волосы Пэна, чтобы оттащить его от шеи в том случае, если тот _действительно_ начнет причинять боль.

Пока он всего лишь играет.

И не сказать, что Киллиану не нравятся эти игры.


End file.
